Talk:Ghoul Dragon, Gast Dragon/@comment-11200107-20160213155630/@comment-27185579-20160213163734
If we really want to understand the RRR logic, here's the reason but I don't expect you to agree with it since I found the rarity is a bit silly. Why Yes ? 1. He can hit magical numbers by being a 14k attacker boosted by a 7k and most GB player's G1 lineup might feature only 6 units with 6k base which are 2 Sea strolling and 4 Tornado Jinn. If you wish to push another extra 5k shield, hollow this card.The milling is not compulsory if he's a permanent and most GB players who have used Ruin Shade till now might find this guy not hard to handle. 2. They're pushing keyword cards for foil from my understanding. Most players will want to play him at 2 copies but if he was at R section, you might need to pay extra for him as R cards have higher chance of being pulled out. His rarity might be justified soon if a C card can make him very so good like Grenahce making Nightrose stride strong under proper plays. 3. Skull Dragon lost to a multi task Gust Dragon. Are they equal on footing? No in fact. Taking out Ruin Shade for some people is kind of hard since they have the card since season 1. Gust Dragon acts like a Ruin Shade and can choose not to die. Skull Dragon dies no matter what after his attack unless Nightrose GB2 skill which could have gone to a better target. The fact you want a unit to stay on the unit for some scenarios make Gust Dragon a better choice. Gust Dragon does duo roles and has a hollow keyword. He can be searched by Hollow Nightstorm. Oh yes, he has a revival skill too which puts Skull Dragon to shame. Why No? 1. I believe that Bushiroad should try to give GB another stride for diversity purpose. Unfortunately, that's not happening and players have to resort to this lineup until future notice. 4 Nightrose, 2 Blue heart, 1 Bandit King, 1 Blizza If they was another stride, the lineup would be 2 stride, 2 Nightrose, 2 Blue Heart, 1 Bandit King, 1 Blizza if the "stride" exist and it's good. Anyways, most players have around 4 types of stride now in their extra deck. Having more diversity in stride couldn't hurt the players since you can experiment with it. 2. Box sharers might need to watch out for this abundance of this foil. His price should be decent enough for backup but he's technically the price of 2 R cards in the share. R are counted as foils in some box shares. This is my biggest issue since that I am sharing for Granblue this time but using the hype as an advantage, I'll try to mitigate this by selling this card at a price of 3 R cards. After all, paying for the Space Banshee is a No for a starter which is probably seen at 1 copy and 2 copies at max for the giggles. Otherwise, if the card is not hyped, you need to prepare to cover the losses. 3. Skull Dragon players are making a loss here if they never sold off their cards like they suppose to since last year. I did sold off all the copies and I'm keeping 1 original Japanese copy for memory. Might make him as a front page for my Granblue binder. He's not popular now and very low in demand unless they put a Catherine on the card but I'll doubt it. My 2 cents but I'm on the No side cause I'm worried that I might need to spend extra on his odd rarity but if I'm lucky, I can make small profit out of him.